Walter Feng
'Walter Feng '''is the main protagonist of ''Front Mission 5: Scars of the War. Biography Born in 2064, Walter's family were some of Huffman Island's first immigrants, with Walter growing up in Freedom City along with his two best friends Randy O'Niell and Glen Duval. When the 1st Huffman Conflict broke out between the USN and OCU, the three were caught up in an attack on the city, leaving Walter with a laceration scar on his left cheek. After the war, Walter and Randy were forcefully repatriated by the USN while Glen was repatriated by the OCU. While at the USN orphanage Home 47, Walter met a Lynn Wenright, a quiet girl who quickly fell in love with him, but he never took much notice of her and forgot about her soon after leaving the home and joining the USN army along with Randy. Many years later, Walter and Randy would reunite with Glen as apart of the USN peacekeeping force sent to Huffman during the Huffman Crisis in 2086. Upon seeing Glen piloting a wanzer, Walter and Randy signed up for the USN Army's wanzer pilot training program. As tensions between the OCU and USN rose following the Larcus Incident, Walter and Randy qualified as wanzer pilots, being sent off to fight in the 2nd Huffman Conflict soon afterwards. After the 2nd Huffman Conflict ended, Walter applied to be reassigned as a member of the Strike Wyverns, serving under Lynn on the USN aircraft carrier Eclipse. Walter met Edward Collins, who would replace Randy as his squads mechanic. Inside the briefing room, the team hears about the destruction of the missile facility as the group splits into two: Airboren Raid and Assault Landing. If the team choose an Airborne Raid side, the team is being airdropped by the transport aircraft Arbitrator M4, otherwise if you choose Assault landing side, the team being deployed offshore via landing crafts. During the missile facility destruction, the teams returns to the LZ point with transport helicopters. Unfortunatelly, the all of transport helicopters being shot down by the Garsade's cannons. Two months later, he is reassigned as a Barghest by Hector Reynolds in the Frot Monus Base. He is sent to Manaus Airport via Arbitrator M4, Hector tolds the passenger jet has hostiled by terrorists, this jet is fuel had full and ready to go. Suddenly, he tooks the transport had been taken off, in control tower of Manaus Airport, Hector told the controller to track the transport crash in the forest at Peru, South America. They soon aboard an Arbirator M4, after arrives at crash site, he sees the cargo hold that the transport crash here, much time as he meets the Morgan Bernard in the crash site, he is formerly the Grimnir that serves as a S-Type devices, he detonates as a bomb planted here, expectly killing him. He is arrives on Cambodia, he sneaks as a cargo train containing T-1 Brutalwolf when they suddenly attack by the Grimnir Wanzers, he arrives outside the base, he is see the Brutal Wolf is transported by a helicopter. Return to the Fort Monus, Hector explained the MIDAS has set in the Alaska Research Laboratory created by Emir Klamsky. The Barghest is being airdropped towards the Alaska by Arbitrator M4, during arrives on Alaska Research Complex, he sees the many Wanzers are here should Lynn arrives Alaska with Gracilis. He meets Morgan again, he will eliminate the troops in the battle, during the defeat of Morgan, Emir gives the information MIDAS has transported by transport plane (as seen in Front Mission 3). Suddenly, the MIDAS system has taken over and entering the critical state experimental sequence. Glen kills Morgan due the S-Type Device is usable and he enters the reactor, due surrounded by the Grimnir Wanzer, Lynn taken down the Wanzer via Gracilis's gun, he enters the reactor due the Glen works as the Grimnir due the reactor is activate. After defeating Glen in the reactor, the state control is failure that the highest chance to going critical, Hector evacuates entire troops to outside the facility, but he stays to finish this mission, he shocks Glen with EMP, as a arrives at near the reactor, Glen tells that the memories has saved in the body. Before the reactor reaches critical, Lynn should hurry to evacuate the facility, Walter tried to escape in time due the death of Glen, he is nearly crushed the rubble in facility, Walter and Lynn escapes the facility with Gracilis and crashed outside the facility. He and Lynn sees the MIDAS aura are in the sky, he welcomed again in the Strike Wyverns. In the epilogue, Walter promotes the Colonel and he retires in USN, Walter sees the Lynn's graves are placed in the memorial, Walter's daughter has come to her father, she is a assault and should not to be a worm. Walter also makes a cameo appearance in the Nintendo DS version of Front Mission First. Gallery END.jpg Ill xl.jpg Ill2 xl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 5